The purpose of this Core is to provide a central location for the supply of mice and services related to mouse care, maintenance, genotyping, and experimentation. Specifically this Core will offer the following services: 1. Managing the mouse colony that includes the oversight of the generation, maintenance, and supply of single and compound genetically altered mice 2. Harvesting DNA from mouse tail clips and performing PCR-based genotyping 3. Performing bone marrow transplantation 4. Preparing primary cultures of peritoneal macrophages and hepatocytes 5. Collecting plasma for isolation of lipoprotein fractions 6. Maintaining mice on specialized diets and administer pharmacological reagents as needed 7. Performing adenovirus infusions 8. Introducing radiolabeled macrophages and lipoprotein ligands into mice, and collecting plasma and tissue samples for kinetic studies Centralization of these facilities will permit an efficient use of resources for the Program, and will provide optimal quality control and standardization across Projects.